


Deckerstar-Officially!

by FiafRex2001



Series: Blue Skies [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Lucifer-Season 5, Angel Wings, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, God - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lucifer, Insecurity, Linda Martin - Freeform, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 2, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Lockdown, Lucifer Redemption, Michael - Freeform, POV Chloe, POV Chloe Decker, POV Lucifer, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some angst, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, established deckerstar, good memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiafRex2001/pseuds/FiafRex2001
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe are going to get married...but it's not gonna be easy.Luckily, the gang is here to help them out.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Blue Skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725994
Comments: 37
Kudos: 107





	1. Making plans with A Devil!!!

**Chapter 1- "Making Plans With A Devil!"**

"What about this one?"

"No!"

"This one?"

"No!"

"This?"

"No way"

Lucifer sighed in frustration and sank into the couch, they weren't going to get very far, this way.

"Bloody hell, Detective! What's wrong with this one?".

Chloe glared at him, "You know that it's too expensive", she paused, "for me!"

Lucifer couldn't believe his ears, "Det-Chloe... Whatever I have is yours, isn't it? And I do have a lot of money...so it shouldn't be "expensive" for you".

Chloe sighed, she didn't want Lucifer to spend everything on her...even if he had absolutely no problem doing so.

"I know babe, but I want to spend my money too...and this, is just too much for me".

"But, detective...".

"No buts", she shut him up with a kiss, "After all, I really don't deserve a princess wedding... especially at this age".

Chloe continued going through the potential wedding venues...when a strange sound caught her attention.

She realised that the sound was coming from her fiancé and former ruler of hell. His face was white and his mouth trembled...as he tried to keep the emotions under control.

"Hey Luce, babe", Chloe reached out to him, " Are you..."

"I...I...I...", Lucifer was unable to articulate words, for his emotions.

"You can tell me, okay?".

"I...I want you to have the grandest wedding in the history of man..I want you to have everything you could ever, desire or want! I-I want to...I really really want to show you, how grateful I am, for your love", Lucifer choked, " I can never repay what you have done for...for me!".

Chloe's eyes glistened with unshed tears...as she regarded the amazing man in front of her.

She had to drive away the notion, that Lucifer had to do something in return for...

Wait, he already had.

He had loved her. Him, the most desirable man...in, well, ever, falling for a nobody like her. Sometimes she just couldn't believe her luck...but she knew that sometimes even he couldn't...the scars of rejection and betrayal were going to take a long time to heal, but she would be there for him...as he was.

"Luce", Chloe lay a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears, " Do you want me to do something for you?"

"What?".

"Me, doing something for you, in return for you agreeing to marry me?"

"What...no...of course not?".

"Why?".

"Because I...I...you're enough for me! What could I possibly desire more than you? Being with you is the greatest gift, I have received in all of my life", Lucifer said.

His confused expression and matter of fact way of saying it, warmed Chloe's heart...just as she thought, she couldn't fall for him anymore...he went and did this.

"Exactly" and she stared at him, waiting for him to get it.

After a long time he did.

Chloe's heart stuttered in her chest when he looked at her that way... emotionally naked.. completely vulnerable...she could have put on a weird ass costume and danced around the room...without the fear of losing his love.

"How...why...",Lucifer couldn't complete his sentence before he was pulled into a searing kiss.

"Because I want you and only you...I love you, Lucifer Morningstar", she whispered, forehead placed against his.

Lucifer whimpered before saying, "I love you too, Chloe Jane Decker".

For a moment the brochure lay forgotten on Chloe's coffee table as they held each other...content to be in each other's arms.

This felt right...like it was supposed to be.

The Devil with the Detective.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next**

**Chapter 2-What Would Amenadiel Do?**


	2. What would Amenadiel do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe plan their wedding....again!
> 
> But the Devil has insecurities...and we all know, where that's gonna lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta for this, sorry...any typos are my mistake😂
> 
> Sorry for the absence guys...but this is a fluff filled chapter...enjoy.

**Chapter 2- What would Amenadiel do?**

_Chloe wasn't expecting this._

_At all._

_She had assumed that Lucifer...her fiancé would-given his background, be completely unaware of mortal wedding rituals._

_She had assumed that she would have to explain every nook and cranny, concerning their wedding plans to the Devil._

_But she was wrong...so wrong._

"Detective", Lucifer caught her in the precinct...smiling wide-as he always did whenever Chloe was with him.

"Hi", Chloe looked up from the case file she was going through. The sight of him, dressed to the nines and looking absolutely like a Vogue model...made her heart flutter in her chest.

She got up from her chair and pressed her lips to Lucifer's in a chaste kiss.

Everyone in the precinct knew about the Deckerstar couple...and even if some of them were jealous (of Chloe), most were onboard with it.

"So...still on for dinner tonight?".

"Uh, yes...about that", Lucifer seemed nervous, "I might be a bit late".

"Oh...okay", Chloe smiled at his adorable nervousness, "Lucifer...it's fine, I know you have to attend to your nightclub and -".

"It's not Lux", Lucifer shifted on his feet, "I-i just have to get something...if I'm too late, please start dinner without me".

"Luce", Chloe grabbed a hold of his hand, "it's okay...I will wait".

_For you._

The unspoken words passed between them like a faint breeze...hitting them both.

Lucifer smiled and after kissing her one last time, sat down on the seat in front of her...watching Chloe do the same.

"Ready for some work...partner", Chloe smiled...handing him a file.

"Absolutely", Lucifer took the file from her... kissing her hand in a courteous gesture, long since forgotten.

____________________

Chloe huffed...and once again, looked over herself in the mirror... she was, once again wearing the dress, Lucifer had bought for her. She could never get over the look of awe and reverence, he threw her way whenever she wore it.

Oh wait.. he looked at her that way, no matter what she wore.

Or whenever she told him she loved him.

Or whenever she...

 _Focus Chloe,_ she mentally chastised herself, if she were to start thinking about all the things her fiancé did...that warmed her heart...she would be here for a long time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Looking over herself one last time...Chloe hurriedly went downstairs and stood before the door, heart hammering in her chest.

She slowly opened the door...and a huge pile of papers was shoved in her face.

"Whaugggggh!"

Somewhere behind the huge stack was Lucifer who called out in alarm, "Detective! Kindly move to the side!".

Chloe backed up a few steps and allowed her fiance to enter and deposit the papers on the coffee table.

"Lucifer...what is-", the question died on her lips as she looked at him.

Lucifer looked tired and disheveled...his hair had grown out into curls and his eyes had a sort of madness in them-no where close to the "Homeless magician" look, but close enough to make Chloe worry.

"Ah-right! It's best if you sit down, Det-Chloe...i've got a lot to show you", Lucifer was obviously very nervous about what he was going to do, if his fidgeting with his cufflinks and shuffling his feet were any indication.

"Oh, okay...alright",Chloe sat down on her couch, trying to sneak a peek at the huge stack of papers in front of her.

"Ah,ah,ah", Lucifer pulled the entire stack in front of him, "Sneaky Detective-no no!".

Chloe snorted, "Well, what is it?", laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder...melting into him.

Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of her head before opening up the first file.

"Right...so I was going over our wedding the other day, and I like doing things on my own...so I didn't hire a wedding planner. Instead I decided to look over the various venues, caterers and stuff with you. So, we can either choose this caterer which boasts of...."

As Lucifer rambled on, about caterers, venues, music, dresses and (with not a single innuendo)garters, Chloe's brain started to overheat.

_Fuck, he knows more than I do, about weddings._

"Luce..Luce...stop", she laid a hand on his chin and turned his face towards her.

"This all sounds very nice...but..".

Lucifer however misinterpreted her words, "Did you not like it? Bloody hell, Det-Chloe I'm sorry...just tell me what to do and I'll do it", he looked downright miserable, closing the file listing the venues, in front of him.

"Luce, it's not that", Chloe hastened to correct him, "I'm, all miracles aside, a normal woman...and normal people don't get to have such extravagant weddings".

"But Detective, I-".

"No Luce...I would be just as happy to get married in a church...you know why", at Lucifer's adorably confused expression, she cupped his cheeks and pulled him for a kiss, "I just want you to be my husband, ASAP", not the most well versed of declarations, but at Lucifer's sharp intake of breath, she knew she had done a good job.

Suddenly Lucifer pulled her into a fierce hug, "I-I don't know what I would be without you, Chloe", the line was cheesy, but it nevertheless made Chloe's eyes sting.

"I want you to be my wife...ASAP", they chuckled at Lucifer's words, still entwined together before Chloe pulled apart.

"And anyhow", Chloe smirked, "If you are ever confused about what to do, just say to yourself, WWAD!".

Lucifer looked confused, until with a horrified expression he said," WHAT WOULD AMENADIEL DO? You would rather, I ask my buffoon brained brother, about what to do during nupitals?".

"Well...he's had a bit more experience at being in a relationship than you have!", Chloe chuckled.

"More like-single, woefully virgin", Lucifer looked offended, "And Chloe...you would rather have me than my brother, wouldn't you?", the tone was light, but Chloe was so attuned to Lucifer's mannerisms, that the underlying insecurity was not lost on her.

"Well, would you rather have Linda or me?", she didn't like comparing people, but this was just in jest so it passed.

"Of course, you", Lucifer's reply came without hesitation, "Linda was very good in the sack...but no one compares to you!". Chloe's heart clenched for this wonderful man in front of her, as she waited for him to get it.

And finally he did.

"OH!".

"Yeah...oh", Chloe laughed, and let out a squeak as her fiance' picked her up as if she weighed nothing (for Lucifer,probably she didn't).

"Why you little minx! Let me just show you how much this version is better than the other", he said before kissing her senseless and taking her upstairs.

Good thing, Trixie was with Dan.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next**

**Chapter 3-Love Handles**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are staying safe. I will release the 3rd chapter soon...hope ya all are liking my take on Lucifer
> 
> And what with the season 5 teaser and the season 6 confirmation...it seemed like the perfect time to release some Deckerstar.
> 
> As always, peace out😈
> 
> SIDE NOTE- also let me know in the comments..what are the kinks you would like Chloe/Lucifer to have. (I'll give you due credit for your suggestions)


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology and an explanation...the next chapter will be out soon!!!

Hey there, Lucifans!!

So for the _very_ few among you who have been waiting with or without bated breath :p for a new chapter to this story...well, I AM SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING...TRULY SORRY!!

The thing is, I am from India and right now, what with the exams to get into college and the whole pandemic issue (95k cases today), I couldn't find a breather...I mean look, my stories aren't all that great but I like to try my best-and right now the situation isn't conducive enough for me to sit down and write this stuff.

I did watch Season 5 yes, and it did blow my mind away-but while I did get inspired, there just wasn't enough time to sit my ass down on that chair and write...

I know, I know- people are going through a lot worse and still managing to juggle everything-and I know i shouldn't complain so much but I feel like i owe you guys an apology and an explanation...I will update this chapter ASAP!!

You guys are legit the best...I mean you all are taking time off from your busy schedule, heading down to AO3, finding my stories and actually reading them-HOW CRAZY IS THAT!! I honestly can't thank you enough for this...truly!!

Once again, I am so so so sorry to keep ya all waiting...I promise I will get back to writing as soon as possible...please forgive me for this!

Anyways Hope you all are staying safe...hopefully sitting back on that couch with a snack and binge watching Lucifer;-)

But on a serious note-this pandemic isn't ending any time soon...we need to stay safe and alert...We will get through this, guys trust me...we have Deckerstar on our side :-)

As always...peace out😈😈😈😈🕵🏼♀️🕵🏼♀️🕵🏼♀️🕵🏼♀️!!!


	4. Daniel Espinoza: Naked and Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan thinks about he reacted to Lucifer being the actual Devil.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: He didn't take it well!

**CHAPTER 3: DANIEL ESPINOZA: NAKED AND AFRAID!**

To say that Lucifer was nervous...would be an understatement.

He was _terrified._

He hadn't been this scared when he stood in front of his Father, after the Rebellion.

He hadn't been this scared when Uriel had threatened to use Azrael's blade on him.

He hadn't been this scared when Chloe had found out that he had finished off her lemon bars ( _Close, but not quite_ )

But as he stood there, sweating buckets in his three piece suit, Lucifer Morningstar knew-

He was scared _shitless_.

A hand on his shoulder, jarred him out of his thoughts. Turning, he saw that it belonged to one who had stood once upon a time, in his place.

**Dan A.K.A The Douche.**

"Hey, buddy. You okay", Dan asked, concern marring his features.

To say that Dan and Lucifer hit it off from the very day, they met-would be a lie. Dan didn't trust Lucifer, especially after Charlotte's death  
while Lucifer loved to annoy Dan. However, a lot of therapy sessions (some involving a...rather irritated Linda) and drinks together, Dan and Lucifer  
had put aside their differences and tried to be more tolerant of each other. Over time that had blossomed into a kind of bromance, that both would grow to cherish.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, Daniel! Except for the fact that I am supposed to be marrying the love of my life, in a few hours from now and I don't have the first clue what to do!"  
Lucifer said, frustration evident in his voice.

"Wait, in all your years, you haven't been to a single wedding?", Dan asked, confused.

"Of course not! The odd funeral, here and there but weddings? No", Lucifer said while fidgeting with his ring- his "nervous tick", as Chloe had put it.

Pfft! As if the Devil could ever have a nervous tick! Absurd!

"Wow!", Dan whispered to himself, still processing the fact that the guy he almost got killed (of course he wouldn't have been hurt, but at the time Dan didn't know that, did he),  
by Tierman's goons, was the **actual-biblical-immortal Devil**.

Chloe and Lucifer had told him a few months back about Lucifer's "Method acting" being the real thing. Dan liked to think, he took it well, but the truth was-as soon as he saw  
Lucifer's wings, he had turned into a whimpering mess. Initially, after getting over his shock, Dan berated Chloe for laying in bed with the Devil and for letting him get near his daughter.  
The weirdest part was that, despite Dan berating and insulting (even trying to exorcise him) Lucifer, he didn't react-except for a tick in his neck, that gave away his hurt at Dan's words.  
_____

  
_"He's the Devil, Chloe!", Dan screamed, gun drawn, the yellow lights of Lucifer's penthouse, shining in his eyes._

_"Dan! He may be the Devil, yes...but he's misunderstood", Chloe tried to get in between Dan and Lucifer, only to be pushed aside by the latter._

_"Lucifer, what are you-", Chloe began._

_"Detective, if I may", Lucifer took her hand and, casting a wary glance at Dan, said "Dan, isn't going to believe you, anyways! He's a detective-he needs proof"._

_Chloe's confusion was apparent on her face, " About what?"._

_Lucifer smiled that small smile of his, and let go of her hand._

_Dan steadied his gun, ready to shoot, at a moment's notice._

_"Daniel, if I may request for a few minutes of your patience, before you seek to add my body to the morgue", Lucifer chuckled at his morbid joke._

_"I am not going to believe your lies, Satan!", Dan screamed, taking a step back._

_A flash of hurt, flickered across Lucifer's face, before he quickly replaced it with his usual charming grin, "As you know, Daniel- I do not lie!"._

_"That's a lie in itself- with Charlotte and-", Dan began but was cut off by Chloe._

_"Dan! DO NOT BLAME LUCIFER FOR CHARLOTTE'S DEATH", Chloe screamed._

_"I WILL! HE'S THE ONE WHO SHOULD PAY FOR HER DEATH!", Dan shouted right back._

_"Dan! I SWEAR I-"._

_"DETECTIVES!", Lucifer's voice boomed...shutting the both of them up instantly. Lucifer didn't command people around him, much-but when he did, everyone listened._

_With both Dan and Chloe's eyes on him, Lucifer took his position in the centre of his penthouse, a safe distance away from Chloe. With a deep sigh, he said, "Daniel, you think me evil and a potential danger to_  
_your daughter and Chloe, do you not?"._

_"Well, of course you're-"._

_Lucifer raised a hand, asking for a moment before continuing, " Well, Dan-I would have you know that no matter what might happen between Chloe and I-even if she comes to her senses, one day and throws me out of her house",_  
_at Chloe's sharp intake of breath, he smiled one of his soft smiles at her, " I made a promise- a promise to always put her and her daughter in front of me, always. I would not hesitate to lay down my life for them, and I_  
_DO NOT BREAK PROMISES!"._

_Dan grimaced, trying to hide the part of him that wanted to-no, already believed him. "How do I know, you are not lying, huh? For all we know this all part of some elaborate scheme to get back at your dad! Maybe Chloe and_  
_Trixie are just pawns and-"._

_"Daniel", Lucifer's voice was a low growl now, and despite the fact that Dan was the one with a gun, there was no doubt who was the more intimidating between the two, "I would love nothing more than to aim a kick at my Dad's divine_  
_hind quarters, but you must know-I made my peace with that, a long time ago. In fact", he shared a soft smile with Chloe, " He and I have come to something of an understanding. And speaking of elaborate schemes-", Lucifer suddenly turned serious_  
_before continuing, "Someone here, tried to get me killed recently, and, loath as i am to bring it up, would have got someone else injured, had I not intervened"._

_Lucifer's face was set, only the faint flickering of flames behind his irises, giving away his anger._

_"Dan? What is he-", Chloe's frantic voice, cut through the silence in the penthouse, " Lucifer! Who tried to kill you?"._

_Not receiving an answer from the cold Lucifer, she turned to Dan, "Dan....what did you do?"._

_Dan lowered his gun, there was no point in hiding anything now- "I-I...after Charlotte, I was-I was hurting and angry at Lucifer, for keeping the truth from us...so I uh-I", Dan gulped, " got Tierman to order an attack on him"._

_Chloe saw red._

_With no concern for her safety, and ignoring Lucifer's alarmed cries, she walked up to Dan and punched him in the face so hard that he fell to the ground._

_"DANIEL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!", she grabbed the lapels of Daniel's coat, " YOU ALMOST GOT LUCIFER KILLED! YOU-YOU....TRIXIE WAS THERE...TRIXIE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, YOU ASSHOLE!", she was breathing rather heavily now._

_"You...Daniel! You almost got Trixie killed! I thought- after Palmetto...", Chloe sniffled and got back up, "You listen to me loud and clear, Daniel Espinoza, Lucifer is not the evil you made him out to be, he's a good man...who would do_  
_anything for the ones he loves. Even when he didn't know Trixie that well, he was protective enough to scare her bully away. If you can't tolerate Lucifer and me being together, then I", Chloe paused, tears welling up in her eyes, "I can't leave_  
_Trixie with you anymore, Daniel !"._

_Daniel's breath left him in a whoosh._

_Surely she wasn't...no she couldn't._

_"Chloe...what-"._

_"Yeah, I don't want to do this Dan-but you can't keep getting Trixie in danger...Malcolm and now, Tierman. I'm sorry...I can't-"._

_"Chloe, please!", Dan was begging now, he knew if she went to court-one look at Dan's record, and Chloe would be given full custody of Trixie, "I can't-not her...please!"._

_Chloe turned away, "I am sorry, Dan."._

_"Chloe, no please-"._

_"Detectives, if I may?"._

_Chloe and Dan turned to see Lucifer, regarding them with an apprehensive glance. "Yeah sure, Lucifer", Chloe implored him._

_"Well...I have seen guilt, trust me on that. Guilt is mainly of two kinds- One;that you don't feel and thereby, don't feel the urge to redeem yourself. The second; one that eats you up, and drives you towards redemption. Daniel... I say this not_  
_as a friend, but as a former ruler, you are guilty...very guilty...but you can be redeemed! Should you take the chance to do so, you would finally one day get to meet Charlotte...the other option is rather undesirable, so to speak."_

_Daniel bit back a retort, remembering that as he was the actual devil, he was essentially giving him a second chance. Shame filled Daniel as he thought about what he was going to do to this man...this man who was standing up for him, without any incentive_  
_to do so._

_"Lucifer, he-", Chloe began, before Lucifer gently pulled her towards him, and wrapped her small frame in his arms._

_"Detective, you have the purest soul of anyone I know-save, perhaps of our Urchin", both chuckled ruefully, " You have given the Devil....ME, a second chance, even after I hurt you", he pulled her chin up to look at him, "Chloe...and I say this as one_  
_who has experienced punishmment- do not doom Daniel for the mistakes he made. He can still be redeemed...please, Chloe!"._

_Chloe's breath came out in gasps, her soul filling with love for this beautiful man in front of her, "He-he tried to kill you...Lucifer, you would've..."_

_"And yet I am here, am I not, Chloe", placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he let go of her, "So will you, Chloe, giving Dan a second chance?"._

_Chloe was silent for a long time, before nodding._

_And so began Daniel's path to redemption._

\---------------------------------

  
"Hey, Detective Douche", Lucifer snapped his fingers in front of Daniel's face, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Wh-what! Hey man!", Daniel shook his head ruefully, " I never got to thank you", at Lucifer's confused expression, he continued, " for standing up for me, when Chloe was- you know".

Lucifer sighed, "Daniel...I-I...you may be a douche", both chuckled, " but you are my friend...you protect the masses, strive for justice and all that...I can't have you ending up in hell, can I?".

Daniel wrung his hands, "But what I did, wasn't right...".

"Yes and you realised that...now before we get a repeat of Daniel Espinoza: Naked and Afraid, can you enlighten me upon the various dos and donts involved in weddings".

Dan chuckled, "Yeah, sure man! No problem!".  
_________________________________________

**END OF CHAPTER**

**next**

**CHAPTER 4: HER LIGHTBRINGER!?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hides behind something* I'm so sorry for the delay okay...the lead up to the wedding will be in three parts: Lucifer (Chap 3), Chloe (Chap 4) and The Wedding (Chap 5)
> 
> Please don't stop commenting, okay? I enjoy them so much...I really cannot thank you enough for taking the time off to read my take on Lucifer!
> 
> And how great was season 5a....man they really know how to keep us thirsting for more, don't they?
> 
> Also, huge thanks to Chany28 for the awesome idea of Lucifer getting something old from Heaven as his gift to Chloe! Go and check out Chany28's awesome work- A Forever Love by clicking on the link below. :-)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719474
> 
> As always, do stay safe and healthy....see you soon, Lucifans😈😈😈😈😈


	5. Her Lightbringer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is getting ready for her marriage...when all of a sudden, the pre-wedding jitters strike (insert-crowd gasping noises).
> 
> Luckily it's Super-Therapist, Linda Martin to the rescue!!!

**CHAPTER 4: HER LIGHTBRINGER!**

Chloe looked at herself, one final time in the mirror.

She looked... _Nice!_

What? She was allowed to praise herself on her wedding day at least, wasn't she?

The dress Lucifer had ordered for her, was the picture perfect dress, in her opinion...not too much, not too little. She never liked extravagance, and when she had begun dating **THE** richest man in the world, that had been one of her fears...overspending!

But Lucifer had surprised her.

Dates took her to the beach she loved...her boyfriend cooked her the meals, her dad used to make for her...most nights they were either watching TV together with Trixie, enjoying each other's presence, or in bed enjoying.... _each other_.

Homely.

Simple.

_Perfect....like him._

Chloe's eyes misted up as she thought of the wonderful man she loved. The man who was selfless enough to throw himself in front of a bullet for her and think nothing of it...the man who loved her so much that he would go through hell (literally) for her...the man who-

_Died for her._

_Literally._

Chloe froze as the meaning of her words hit her...the happiness she radiated, gone in a flash.

Her legs suddenly gave way and she sat down rather roughly on the chair in her dressing room.

_Lucifer had died._

_He had died...literally._

_He wouldn't have returned if not for his Father._

_He...she made him mortal._

_She had caused his death._

_She...She had-_

She was jarred out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Hey, Chloe...it's almost time-are you ready?", Linda called out from the other side of the door.

Chloe took a deep breath and got up, putting on a smiling facade-hiding the inner turmoil that was raging within her.

"Yeah, just a second", she said as she walked across the room and opened the door.

Linda was, for a second, awestruck at how beautiful Chloe could become when she chose to be...sure, she was always beautiful (Lucifer would NOT like it if she said anything different), but this was a different level of beauty...dressed in white with a thin veil covering her face, Chloe looked...angelic.

She had seen Chloe when she was going to marry Pierce...this was totally different.

_This was beauty, yes...but this was happiness too._

"Wow, Chloe you look-", Linda started but stopped, recognising the signs of a distressed soul in her friend, "Wrong? Is everything okay?".

"Oh jeez, thanks Linda", Chloe deadpanned, hoping humour would cover up her insecurity.

"Chloe", Linda asked in her no-nonsense voice, "What's wrong?".

Chloe sighed, she was a detective, yes...and a _damn good one_ as Lucifer had told her, but her skills paled in comparison to Linda's "Therapy sense".

"I just I-can you come in for a second", Chloe asked her, wringing her hands.

"Yeah, okay", Linda stepped inside, Chloe closing the door behind her.

After a long pause, Chloe said nervously, "I don't...I don't think Lucifer should marry me".

Linda was taken aback...if anything was clear between the two, it was that they were hoplessly in love with each other, "What? Why?".

Chloe sighed, "I just...I just don't think it's fair for him, you know?".

Linda realised this was going to take a while so she sat herself down on a chair and gestured to Chloe to do the same.

"And why do you think it's not fair?".

Chloe frowned, "Isn't it obvious?".

At Linda's clueless expression, she said, frustration evident in her voice, "I make him vulnerable, Linda...he could die around me-he HAS died for me. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him because of me! If I don't marry him, at least he will be safe! I-I...I know it's selfish but I just...if I didn't have Trixie I would kill myself as soon as something happened to him to join him in heaven! I can't-I can't do this, Linda! I love him so _damn_ much...I have to do this for him...I have to run away, I-".

At this point, Linda realised she was talking to herself; she had to shut down this train of thought quick, "No! Chloe! That would kill him!".

"What?", Chloe looked up at the word "KILL", unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"You leaving, would destroy him", Linda said slowly, trying not to spook Chloe any more than she already is, "Chloe, Lucifer has never cared for anyone as he has for you and Trixie. He willingly gave up his immortality for you, how can you expect your leaving, to not have an effect on him?".

Chloe fingered the two rings on her right hand, his engagement ring...and the onyx ring that made Lucifer mortal.

"Well..I could just give him the ring back, can't I? He will be back to his immortal, powerful self and-".

Linda nodded, "Yes, you could give him back his immortality, but what happens then,?".

At Chloe's confused expression, she explained, "I mean, what does Lucifer do after that?".

"I don't know", Chloe said, letting her face fall into her hands, "Go back to who he was before...drinking, fucking-".

"Back to his old self", Linda finished.

"Yeah", Chloe whispered.

Linda smiled, to say that Chloe and Lucifer always put each other first would be an understatement. They would jump off a cliff for each other even before being prompted to jump...throw themselves in front of bullets before the gun had even fired...

_Reckless....Dangerous._

But also _noble and beautiful._

She hoped Amenadiel and her could be that someday, but right now she had other things on her plate.

"Chloe, what would happen if I break this cup?", Linda said, picking up Chloe's cup left on her dressing table.

"Well, Lucifer would be mad 'cause that's one of his _many_ gifts to me", Chloe said, chuckling sadly.

"Yes, but", Linda smiled, "What would happen if I break it?".

Chloe sighed with frustration, "It would...break?".

"Okay...so now if I have some of the best glue in the whole world...super glue, ultra glue, whatever-it-may-be, do you think I would be able to fix this cup completely?".

Chloe felt irritated, this was going no where, "Linda, I-".

"Humour me", Linda said patiently.

"Uh...yeah?".

Linda nodded, "Chloe...listen to me carefully. When this cup breaks, it will shatter into a million pieces...some pieces too small to find-leave alone, gluing them back together. This cup will never completely be the same again. Do you understand?", at Chloe's assent, she continued, "This cup is Lucifer...or rather the walls he's built around himself, protecting him from hurt, trauma, betrayal-these walls were completely broken down by you, Chloe Jane Decker. You broke down his walls...with or without assent, Lucifer has given himself to you completely; opened himself up to the feelings he swore he would never feel again, because of you".

"But now, if you were to leave him...he would begin building up his walls again. piece by piece-every single day, spurred on by the thought of your leaving-hurting him, traumatizing him....betraying him; It would take time yes, but the walls will come up again...but they would be like this glued up cup-faulty in places he couldn't spot...leaving him-".

"Vulnerable", Chloe finished for her.

Chloe's eyes stung with tears as she thought back to a case, a few months back.

\-----------------------------------------------

_"Fuck, no-Lucifer", Chloe quickly dropped the suspect with a few shots from her gun and knelt down to examine Lucifer._

_Her partner who had saved her life...again._

_Who had got shot for her...again._

_"Lucifer babe, you have to stop doing this!", Chloe whispered frantically._

_"N-no n-n-need to worry, Detective", Lucifer grunted, "It hardly even stings!"._

_He had been shot in the chest, a couple of inches to the right and..._

_No, Chloe! FOCUS!_

_"You're gonna be fine, okay", Chloe said, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding._

_"I know I am", Lucifer said in a low voice, looking at her with so much trust and love that she felt lightheaded._

_She can do this._

______________________

_"Chloe?", Lucifer gestured for her to come closer to the hospital bed._

_Chloe could barely hold in her tears at the sight of him, lying pale and connected to tubes in a hospital bed-when he should be in bed, in her house...with her._

_"I-I...Lucifer I can't do this anymore", Chloe felt a dam burst within her, " I can't have you dying because of me...you are mortal now! You could d-", she gasped, "I can't handle you dying again"._

_Chloe had covered her face with her hand so she missed the look of pure panic on Lucifer's face._

_"It's b-better if I leave", Chloe then made to take off the onyx ring on her finger only to be stopped by his hand._

_His hand._

_Lucifer was standing._

_"Lucifer! What are you doing?", Chloe caught him as he wobbled dangerously on the spot._

_"CHLOE! NO!", Lucifer caught her arms as she sat him down on his bed, blood slowly seeping through his reopened wound and soaking his shirt._

_"Fuck Lucifer! You opened the stitches, lemme just-", Chloe made to leave before Lucifer pulled her back._

_"Chloe! Please...please don't leave me like this", Lucifer's eyes were frantic now, "I-I...I can't go on without you!"._

_Chloe was openly crying now, "Neither can I but-"._

_"All the suffering in the world would mean nothing to me, if you were safe!"._

_"Lucifer", Chloe said exasperated, "You can't get hurt because of me!"._

_"Oh and you can?", Lucifer grunted in pain, "What about Trixie, hmm? What would happen to her if you left?"._

_"Wha-"._

_"Better for me to leave than you, her mother", Lucifer spoke with so much honesty in his voice that Chloe believed it for a second._

_Then she lightly slapped him, anger burning in her eyes._

_"Lucifer! Don't you dare say that! You are just as important to her as I am! You can't leave her....you can't leave me!", Chloe hugged Lucifer before realising he was in pain and pulled away hurriedly._

_"Let's make a deal", Lucifer perked up at that, "You don't jump in front of bullets for me and I won't leave"._

_"No!", Lucifer said with finality._

_"Lucifer-"._

_"No! Detective! You are everything to me...I won't let you get in harm's way"._

_"But-"._

_"Even if you leave...I will protect you, whatever the cost may be!"._

_And damn, did Chloe's heart just melt at that._

_"Even if I leave?", Chloe said with disbelief._

_"Even if you hate me...", Lucifer said._

_His eyes shone with a promise-a promise that he wouldn't break, no matter what._

_Chloe was silent for a moment, tears streaking down her face._

_"Det-Chloe...are those, happy tears or-", Lucifer said nervously._

_"Come here, you idiot", Chloe pulled him into a kiss before laying him back down._

_"I will never stop loving you, Lucifer....Never!", Chloe promised him, kissing him lightly on his forehead._

_Lucifer smiled his special smile...a smile he reserved only for her and Trixie...a smile that told them they were his world...his everything._

_And he was too...for them._

_\----------------------------------_

"What was I thinking", Present day Chloe got up with a start.

"I can't leave him like this...I made a promise", Chloe said hurriedly fixing her makeup and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

Linda smiled, "So...no more thoughts of leaving him at the altar?", she said, getting up to help Chloe.

"Nope", Chloe smiled, "Thank you for everything, Linda".

"Hey! I'm just doing my job...therapist to Deckerstar", both chuckled at that.

A few moments later, Linda asked, "Hey Chloe?".

"Yeah", the latter replied.

"You don't...you are not marrying him because you feel you have to fulfil your promise, are you?".

Chloe thought for a moment before she replied, "No...it's not that. I-I..It's like me loving Trixie you know, I don't love her because I have to-I want to...with Dan and Pierce, I felt indebted-Dan was very helpful on my first day as a cop and Pierce was, my boss....Lucifer is different, although he has done more for me than I ever could repay but-I dunno...I guess it's because, I love him without a condition...you know, I just-I just do", Chloe finished, feeling her heart swell for the angel.... _her_ angel.

"Unconditional love!", Linda said, wistfully.

"Yeah, that", Chloe chuckled at the cheesy line.

A few moments of contemplative silence later, Linda started, "Oh my g-gosh...we are late, c'mon Chloe! We can talk about this at a celestial family dinner!".

And as Chloe walked out to the car (limo, because Lucifer) waiting for her, she was finally feeling ready.

Ready to begin a life, with her _Lightbringer!_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**End of Chapter 4**

**Next**

**Chapter 5: Deckerstar-Officialy!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, I had no idea how to begin this chapter...but it all turned out pretty okay, I guess! Hope you like it!
> 
> I did promise early updates didn't I...so here ya go!😁😁😁
> 
> Also side note: who would you want as Lucifer's Best Man and Chloe's Maid Of Honour (hint: the BOW-CHIKA-WOW-WOW of s5 is a favourite), so lemme know in the comments!


End file.
